Once Upon a Time
by Mockingjaybird
Summary: Here's my very first one-shot series about Rapunzel, Eugene  Flynn  , Pascal, and the Royal Family! Chp.4 is up! Review  Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

AN- Hi! So this is what, my third Tangled fan fic? Let's get started! But first, (Disclaimer) I DO NOT own Tangled! This is my short series of one-shots!

Chapter 1~Pascal

Once upon a time,

Seven-old Rapunzel was staring dreamily out of the only entrance of her home, a window, in a huge tower. Sitting around painting and reading the only three books in her library got boring after awhile. She wished, as a seven year-old wishes, to have a companion to talk to and play with. Mother wasn't really someone to play with.

Something small and quick caught Rapunzel's eye. She stepped back from the window, but then back to it after curiosity and fear took over her. She scanned the small balcony until the quick figure zipped back across the balcony wall into some vines. It changed color, blending into the moss, green vine. _What was that?_ Rapunzel wondered.

She leaned out the window, towards the vine, and peeled back the vine to reveal a tiny, shaking green lizard, or to be more precise, a baby chameleon.

"Hey there," she cooed, trying to coax the baby chameleon out of its hiding place. "I won't hurt you."

The baby chameleon stopped shaking and chirped once, taking tiny lizard steps towards Rapunzel's now outstretched hand.

"There we go. Are you lost? Where's your family?" she asked.

The little chameleon's eyes began to sparkle with tears. "Aw, it's okay. I'll become your family if you want, how's that sound?" she suggested.

The chameleon nodded his head and Rapunzel retracted her arm back in the safety of her tower. Rapunzel decided that she would make a comfy little bed on her library's bookshelf for him in between two books propped against each other, forming a triangle.

"Do you have a name, little guy?" she asked. He shook his head. "Hmm, how 'bout the name Pascal?"

He nodded and it was official. His name was now Pascal. "Wait 'till Mommy sees you! She'll be so happy!"

~2 hours later~

"Eeeeeeek! Rapunzel, get down here!" Mother Gothel shrieked. Rapunzel sprinted down the stairs, knowing something bad was going to happen. "Yes Mother?" she asked, timidly. "What…is that?" she pointed towards something on the bookshelf. Uh oh. Pascal! "Um, that's my friend, Pascal. H-he's a chameleon…"

Mother Gothel put a hand on her forehead. "Rapunzel, how many times have I told you? You are not to bring _disgusting_ creatures into the house! They can give you dieses and then what will I do if you die?"

"But he's not disgusting and he doesn't have any dieses! He's my friend, Mother, and he won't hurt me!" Rapunzel countered.

Mother Gothel sighed, before saying, "Rapunzel, dear, that may be so, but creatures like him are supposed to be outside. They can't survive long in captivity."

This was a complete lie, but Rapunzel did not know. She didn't want Pascal to die! She had to do the right thing. "C'mon Pascal, you've got to go outside." She picked him up cupped him in her hands. As she made the painstakingly short walk to the window, a plan came to her mind.

She would let Pascal come inside whenever Mother wasn't looking, and he could hide whenever she was around!

She told her plan to Pascal and he agreed. She hid him back in the vines she first found him in and tried to conceal the smile that played on her lips.

She would save her friendship with Pascal and Mother would never know the wiser.

AN~ Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review! I don't quite know whether the last sentence '…Mother would never know the wiser.' Is right. The next one shot should be up in about two days. If you have suggestions for the next one-shot/chapter tell me in a review! Hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

AN- Okay this is the 2nd chapter to Once Upon a Time! Hope you like it! And thank you 4-eva-bookworm for pointing out that, I hadn't thought about it. Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled! On with the story!

This is when Flynn/Eugene is caught by the guards after the boat ride. This will be in 1st person in Flynn/Eugene's POV.

Chapter 2

I wake up when I feel something bump into something else. "Rapunzel… Rapunzel!" I remember leaving her in the boat.

Guards are surrounding the boat, which I realize I'm tied to. A guard says, "Look! The crown."

Oh no. 

The guards untie me and grab my arms tightly. "No, wait, guys!" I yell, hoping somehow one of them has a heart. "Rapunzel!" I shout.

I'm taken to the kingdom's prison, a place I've managed to escape for most of my time as a thief. Soon, I'm trailing behind the Captain, a man I've outsmarted many times, two guards closely behind me. "Let's get this over with, Rider," he says, his voice showing no emotion.

"Where are we going?" I ask, curiously.

The Captain gives me a stern look. I know whatever his answer is, it won't be good. I understand though. "Oh." My hands go to my neck. I'm to be hanged.

We stop short at a dank, cramped, and dirty cell and I'm thrown in, left to wallow in my own thoughts.

_Rapunzel…What have I done? I should have never of left you. _The thought of leaving her there all alone, is so sad, so painful, I begin to cry silently. But my time crying is cut short as two guards and the Captain come to collect me. One of them handcuffs me and I begin to take the walk of death.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spot the Stabbington Brothers locked up in a cell, much like mine. Anger surges through me and I overpower the two guards and grab one of the Brothers by the shirt. "How did you know about her? Tell me _now_!" I scream at him, my eyes making eye contact with his. He's frightened, but responds, "It wasn't us. It was the old lady." I break the contact, pondering what he said. "Old lady…"

The guards apprehend me once again, and I figure out who the 'old lady' is. Mother Gothel.

"Ah! Wait! No! Wait! You don't understand. She's in trouble! Wait!" I yell at the guards. I give up but something catches my eye. A ceramic unicorn? The Pub Thugs! The door up ahead closes and the Captain exclaims, "What's going on? What is this? Open up!"

A familiar voice says, "What's the password?"

"What?" The Captain asks.

"Nope!"

"Open this door!"

"Not even close!"

"You have three seconds. One."

Guards are disappearing behind me, the work I know to belong to the Pub Thugs.

"Two."

By now the few guards left are gone, and the one holding me is gone too.

"Three!" The Captain turns around and sees me, the last thing he'll see in a while because Attila hits him with a frying pan. I smirk. Who knew frying pans could be so useful! The Pub Thugs devise a plan and the rest of the guards in our way are taken care of. I reach Hook hand and he instructs to me, "Head down."

"Head down."

"Arms in."

"Arms in."

"Knees apart."

"Knees apart. Knees apart?" I'm sprung into the air, somehow managing to land on Max on a roof. "Oh. You brought them here?" I ask him. He neighs in reply and I thank him. I make the thank you longer than needed and Max lets me know. He takes off and we're off to save her.

We're off to save Rapunzel.

AN- Ok so I couldn't quite remember if Flynn/Eugene was wearing handcuffs or not when he was captured, and I don't own the DVD yet... Soooooo…..hope you liked it! Review please! I tried my best with this one; I don't think it's the greatest.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in a while (for all the people who have followed me)! So this is chapter 3 of Once Upon a Time! I made names up for the King and Queen since they don't have a first name. Oh and Rapunzel's a brunette in this. Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled…**

Chapter 3:

The evening sky had turned from a pink-orange color to a stormy dark gray. A storm was approaching the kingdom of Corona, home of the royal family and former thief, Flynn Rider, now known as Eugene Fitzherbert.

It had been a month since the now brunette Rapunzel had returned with Eugene after a 'hair' rising adventure to see the lanterns that were flown from the kingdom every year on Rapunzel's birthday. Now Rapunzel, Eugene, Pascal, and Max were living comfortably in the castle.

"So dear, what did you think of your lessons?" the Queen asked Rapunzel when she, Rapunzel, Eugene, and the King were walking back to their rooms from dinner.

"It was nice. The lessons were interesting," Rapunzel answered shortly.

"That's nice."

The four walked a bit further down the elaborate halls until they came to the main staircase. They said their goodnights to each other, and went to their rooms.

Eugene and Rapunzel walked the short distance in silence to their separate bedrooms. Eugene sensed something wrong. "Rapunzel?" Eugene asked as she placed her hand on the doorknob. She looked up at him and Eugene took her free hand in his. "Are you okay?" he asked, fully concerned for her.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking," she answered with a quick, reassuring smile. Her hand turned the doorknob, but paused before opening the door. "Eugene?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Blondie."

Rapunzel stepped into her room, leaving Eugene to stand there after her. He sighed deeply and headed to his room, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

**Rapunzel's POV:**

I sit down at my painting easel, listening to the soft patter of the rain, before drawing colorful, meaningless swirls on the canvas. After a half an hour of that, I decide to get ready for bed. As I crawl into bed, a mighty sound of thunder booms and a streak of light fill the night sky outside. God, I hate storms. Snuggling under the covers, another crack and flash cover the sky. I grip the sheets and shut my eyes, hoping for it to be over soon.

**Queen's POV:**

"Jonathan, did Rapunzel seem off to you today?" I ask him, closing my book after about an hour of reading.

"Yes, she did. But the weather always gets people down, Genevieve," he says. "She'll be herself as soon as the weather clears up."

I lay the book down on the nightstand and turn out the lamp. _He's right. She's fine._ I think to myself in the dark_. I love her and she's perfectly fine. _

**Eugene's POV:**

I sit in the dark, flashes of brilliant light, reflecting from outside. Something's not right with Rapunzel. She's normally her bright, beautiful self, but today…she seemed distant. The thunder sounds again and I find myself staring at the wall far in front of me for what feels like eternity.

**Rapunzel's POV:**

"_Rapunzel, Rapunzel, Rapunzel…I told you I didn't like to be the bad guy," a familiar voice croons. Gothel. I'm tied to something cold and heavy. "Now let's see the thief try and save you." From behind, she gags me and waits by the window. My worse nightmare is coming back to life._

"_Rapunzel! Rapunzel let down your hair!" Eugene calls from below. Gothel takes the long blonde train of my hair and throws it out the window. With a slight pull from the hair, I know that Eugene's climbing it. I scream beneath the gag, yelling at him to go away. Gothel hides herself in the shadows by the window and Eugene climbs up into the tower. "Rapunzel, I thought I would never see you again," he says. "Huh?" He looks at me, bound and gagged. Gothel leaps from the shadows and stabs him with the knife I never saw. Eugene falls and Gothel turns to me. "Now look what you've done, Rapunzel," she tells me. I protest behind the gag and she says, "Oh don't worry dear. Our secret will die with him."_

_Eugene struggles but can't. I scream at Gothel, and then focus my attention to Eugene, all while drowning out Gothel's words. I catch the words "…No one will ever find you!" I protest again and Pascal bites her dress but is shaken off. _

"_Rapunzel, really! Enough already! Stop fighting me!" Gothel complains. _

_The gag slips from my mouth and I'm able to speak. "No! I won't stop! For every minute for the rest of my life, I will fight! I will _never _stop trying to get away from you!" I catch my breath. "But…if you let me save him, I will go with you." _

_Eugene yells," No! No, Rapunzel!" _

"_I'll never run, I'll never try to escape. Just let me heal him, and you and I will be together. Forever, just like you want. Everything will be the way it was. I promise."_

_She seems to be thinking about this. "Just like you want. Just let me heal him." She agrees, unties me, and chains Eugene to the wall. She hisses something to him before moving back. _

_I rush to Eugene and say, "I'm so sorry. Everything's going to be okay."_

_He coughs and exclaims, "No, Rapunzel-"_

_I cut him off and tell him, "I promise you. You have to trust me."_

"_No."_

"_Come on. Just breathe-"_

"_I can't let you do this…"_

"_But I can't let you die."_

_He coughs, "But if you do this…"_

"_Shh, shh, shh…" I try and keep him from talking._

"_Then you…" he trails off for a moment. "Will die." _

"_Hey, it's going to be alright," I tell him. He forces a smile as I begin to sing. "Rapunzel…wait." He reaches up and I feel him reach behind me. All of a sudden, I feel a great weight being lifted off my head. "Eugene?"_

_Gothel screams and I turn watching her grab my now brown hair. "No! What have you done?" Her hair turns white and her skin wrinkly. I notice Pascal tug on a section of my cut hair and Gothel goes tumbling out the open window. "No, no, no, no, Eugene," I say. He coughs and I become more desperate. "Oh look at me. Look at me. I'm right here, don't go, stay with me Eugene. Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine-"_

"_Rapunzel?" Eugene asks._

"_What?" I say._

"_You were my new dream." At this, I fall apart. "And you were mine," I tell him, sobbing. He breathes his last breath and I finish the song. A tear falls on him. This is the part where he wakes up. I hold my breath waiting for him to come back. _

_But he doesn't. _

"_Eugene? Eugene! Eugene!" I scream and scream. _

**Eugene's POV: **

"Rapunzel! Rapunzel, wake up!" I shake the screaming, crying Rapunzel as a bolt of lightning flashes through the night. She opens her eyes. "E-Eugene?" she asks. Then, after looking at me for a moment, she wraps her arms around my neck and sobs, "Eugene! Y-you're alive!" I sit there holding her, letting her sob everything out.

"And you were dying and I-I-I couldn't wake you up!" she tells me as the storm rages on, not letting up.

"I'm here now, aren't I?" I say, stroking her short brown hair.

"Don't leave," she says.

I hesitate before saying, "Okay."

And so the storm continues as we lay there in silence. After a few minutes Rapunzel falls asleep in my arms without having another nightmare all night.

The next morning everyone appeared in the dinning room content and hungry, even Rapunzel. The storm had let up and it was a beautiful sunny day in Corona.

As the plates were being cleared from the polished table, Eugene followed Rapunzel to the royal gardens.

Looking at the young, joyful couple, King Jonathan whispered to his queen, "I told you it was just the weather."

**AN- I liked writing that! Hope you like reading it! Okay, so if anyone has ANY ideas for another chapter **_**please**_** PM me or write it in a review cuz I get writers block! Alright, hoped you liked it! **

**-Mockingjaybird out~**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN-Sorry I haven't updated in forever! But here's a new chapter! Oh and I'm considering writing a Tangled series about Rapunzel's life as princess! Should I, or should I not? Message me!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer and Enjoy!**

Chapter 4:

Hours before the sun rose for the next day, Rapunzel's countdown had begun. "Only two hours, one minute and twenty-seven seconds left!" she whispered excitedly to Eugene, who still wasn't quite sure why she had gotten up at 4:22 in the morning and dragged him along with her. "Remind me again what we're doing?" he said, yawning wide and eyes closing.

"It's a surprise-hey, don't fall asleep on me!" Rapunzel exclaimed, shoving him lightly. Eugene jolted awake.

He couldn't figure out what made her so…her, but he liked it that way. "Okay, okay. So are we just going to sit around here for your surprise?"

They were currently in a broom closet, with Rapunzel's 'frog' (as Eugene still said it), Pascal.

"Yep!"

There was silence and light snoring.

"Eugene!"

"What! Gah! Will you stop that?" he yelled as Pascal stuck his tongue into his ear for the umpteenth time.

"Keep your voice down!" Rapunzel scolded but then perked right back up. "Only fifty-five more minutes to go! Yay!"

"Sigh…"

And so Eugene dozed back off until Rapunzel squealed.

"Eek! Come on! Ten minutes to go!"

"Wait what-whoa!" The door sprung open and various mops, brooms, and water pails all clattered to the ground. The early rising servants moved away to the walls as the pair came racing down the hallways.

"Excuse me! Sorry! Good morning!" she yelled behind her as Eugene stumbled along. They made their way through different hallways until they came to a towering staircase.

Eugene looked up at it in horror while Rapunzel looked at it with determination. "We've only got a few more minutes, come on!" she urged.

Climbing up the stairs wasn't a problem for Eugene- he'd scale the sturdiest trees to the smoothest walls, heck even Rapunzel's tower! - But not knowing when they were going to stop worried him.

After about five flights, two bats, and a scream (from Eugene), Rapunzel motioned towards Eugene and disappeared through an ancient stone archway covered with vines. Eugene finally made his way through the archway and stood there shocked.

In front of him was a beautiful sunset, with hues of oranges, reds, pinks, and greens. Not to mention, the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Surprise!" Rapunzel said the sun light brightening her emerald eyes even more than they were already.

"Isn't it beautiful? I used to watch the sun rise every day when I was…well, you know…"

Eugene nodded, secretly cringing at the mention of Rapunzel's days in her tower. "So this is where you were all the time. I was beginning to wonder where you went in the morning," he chuckled slightly.

"I discovered this place when I was exploring the palace one day," she explained. "It's relaxing; a place to get away from princess duties." 

Eugene smiled at her last remark and then turned to the now lighter orangey- blue sky. Looking down from below, he could see the village below just waking up.

"Hey Blondie, do you think we should head back? You know, before people start looking for us," he suggested, still using his nickname for the recently-brunette Rapunzel.

She turned from the forming scene below her, and nodded. And as the couple made their way down the steps, the sky brightened for a new day.

**AN-I loved writing that! I know, the ending is kinda cheesy, but oh well! Please review and don't hesitate to tell me what you think about this chapter or my possible new series!**


End file.
